1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of a shielded wire harness, a shielded cable and an end structure thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a structure of an end of a shielded cable in which a plurality of wires are surrounded by one shielding member configured by a braided wire, there is a structure of connecting an end of each wire exposed by removing the shielding member to the terminal hardware to hold the wires in a housing, branching a cable formed by stranding an end of the shielding member from a current-carrying path, adhering an end of the branched cable to an earth terminal, and connecting the earth terminal to an earth member such as a body or an apparatus. In an end of a shielded current-carrying path in which a plurality of wires are surrounded by a shielding member being a cylinder form in which the shielding member is configured by a braided wire, a process structure providing an earth circuit which is branched from a current-carrying path is described in JP-A-5-198342 (FIG. 8).